The Dark Mark
by WhiteisBlackintheDark
Summary: Draco gets the Dark Mark and Harry's not sure if he can ever forgive him. Will this betrayal prove to be too much? Completed- OneShot


**Disclaimer:**Neither Harry Potter, his friends or his amazing universe belong to me in anyway. I an merely borrowing them from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains scenes of a highly sexual nature involving two males if you don't like it please don't read it. Otherwise onto the yummy Harry/Draco goodness!  
**

* * *

**

**Dark Mark**

**Harry's P.O.V**

I'm sitting alone and the room is dark and cold. Just the way I wanted it. I can't believe he went; after all we have been through he still went. I hear footsteps outside and glance down at my watch. It's 2:00 am, he's back sooner than I thought he would be. Maybe he'll just leave. Please god let him turn around and go back to his dorm, I don't want to see him now. The room of requirement is my solitude. The door creaks as he pushes it open, "Harry?" Once again I don't get what I want. "Harry I'm so sorry, please talk to me." But I remain quiet as he walks over to the small chair in the corner that I'm huddled in. He kneels down in front of me and puts his hands on my knees. I flinch and he pulls away abruptly, the hurt in his eyes is almost unbearable. Almost.

"Did you do it?" My tone is cold, harsher than I wanted but it's too late to go back now. He nods and won't meet my eye; good I don't need to see his pain right now. Mine alone is smothering me. "Show me." It's not a request. He doesn't want to but he wouldn't dare defy me. Not now, after what he did. So he slowly starts to remove his cloak and pull up a sleeve. I take a breath to prepare myself, but nothing could have prepared me. There it is, _his_ Dark Mark. I want to puke. Its disgusting, charred black, tainting his body forever and its still burning black, the skin near it a sore red. Fresh. I can almost smell his burning skin; hear him scream in pain as Voldemort claims his body. This time I cant even hold back and I do puke. Emptying the contents of my stomach over the side of my chair, again and again until there is nothing left in my body and I still convulse with dry heaves. His cool hand is on my forehead but I brush it away. I know he is hurting and aching just as much as I am. I know he didn't want it. I know he did it for me, for _us_. But still, knowing all this doesn't help in the least. "I think you should go." I say it monotonously with no feeling in my voice but he doesn't go.

"It's not the only mark that I got tonight Harry." I look up; meeting his eyes for the first time tonight as he slowly unbuttons and slides off his white shirt. There on his chest is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Right above his left nipple on his breastbone is a lightning bolt, the exact replica of my scar. I trace my fingers over it slowly, lightly and I want to cry, because I am so full of emotions. But I can't.

"I think you should go." I _destroyed_ him. Right then and there, I could literally feel him die inside and it wounded me too but I couldn't be with him, I couldn't be near him. He leaned up to kiss me and I shuddered. I tried so hard not to, all I wanted to do was kiss him, to forgive him. He didn't say a word as he left. I didn't even tell him that it wasn't him I hated but all I could concentrate on was that mark, the dark one. It mangled his perfect body. He never had one impurity, not a freckle, a zit, a scar and I _know_, I know every inch of his body, he used to be mine, completely and utterly in mind, body and soul but now... There has to be some way I can reclaim his body from Voldemort. With this thought a sob rip through me and the tears that I've been trying to hold in break free.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I wake up to someone outside my bed, at first I think its one of my dorm mates but they wouldn't dare bother me, especially at 3:00 am, not to mention what I went through tonight. My curtains slide open and I feel another body climb onto me, but I don't see anyone. "Harry?" I dare to hope against hope that its him, even though he doesn't want to be anywhere near me. I hear a silencing spell whispered from the invisible person, creating a dome of silence all around us, no noise gets in no noise gets out. And then he slips out of his invisibility cloak and my heart stops. It's him and he looks terrible yet beautiful at the same time. He is pale and his red-rimmed eyes show all the signs of crying and he has never looked more perfect. "Harry I'm so-" He cuts me off with a finger to my lips when I try to speak, to tell him how sorry I am, how much I love him and that I would never intentionally hurt him, that I did this to spy for the order, to gain an advantage for the war. He doesn't want to know. He leans down and catches my lips before I can even attempt another apology. His lips feel so soft, so right. Like I'm home. I so badly want to deepen the kiss but I don't dare. I can't even believe he is here, with me. Amazingly, I don't have to deepen the kiss he does it himself running his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I grant more than willingly. I would have been more then willing just to talk to him, just to be near him. Kissing is more then I ever could have hoped for. He digs into me, his tongue lapping at my own. His kiss is so deep and purposeful, he is leading to something and I know exactly what it is. "Harry," I pant finally braking away from the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Making you mine." There is such determination in his eyes. He always told me he wasn't ready but I knew, I knew he didn't want to get to close. He thought he would put me in danger and now…he wants to confirm what's his. His forcefulness only proved to turn me on. I wanted nothing more than to be his. Who would have thought that I would enjoy being dominated? My thoughts drift away as he kisses me again and all I can think about is his tongue in my mouth and what else was soon to be in me. His fingers work my pyjama top off and freely roam my chest leaving fiery trails in their wake. My body tingles as he runs his fingers over my new lightning bolt tattoo. His shirt is off as my mouth moves down to his neck, kissing, sucking, and biting leaving angry red welts as Harry moans. Now I'm kissing his chest, mapping it out with my tongue, taking his nipples in my mouthy and biting…hard. He's screaming, in pleasure as I lap at his navel and tease him drawing my tongue in and out. He so hard, as am I, he slides off my pants releasing me from the restraints. The cool air feels so cool on my now completely naked body and I watch him as he removes his own pants. God he is so beautiful and he doesn't even know it. He has no idea how I worship him. He is staring at my arm and I'm worried that he doesn't want to go through with it anymore. I grab my shirt to put it back on but he grabs my forearm and I hiss in pain but he doesn't apologise. His grip is tight on my fresh wound and it's all I can do not to cry out in agony. He pulls my arm up and holds it forcefully on the bed above my head and kisses me again. This time it's harsh and rough but not cruel. He straddles my hips and slowly thrusts upward causing delicious friction. I moan in pleasure as our erections rub together and my legs spread instinctively. He leans forward and grabs the lube from my bedside drawer careful not to disturb our dome of silence. He positions himself between my legs as he coats his fingers with the lube to stretch me out. He almost gets three fingers in before I whimper in pain and he stops. If just three fingers hurt how am I going to manage his erection. It doesn't even matter because all I want is to be his and no matter how much it hurts we are going to do this because Harry needs it but I cant trust myself to speak. He pulls out and prepares himself at my entrance, he doesn't even ask me if I want to continue and I'm glad. If he had stopped to ask I don't know if I would have been able to go through with it. God it hurt so badly but it doesn't matter. He didn't ask and I'm not backing out. If this is what he needs right now I'm more then happy to give it to him. I scream as he enters me. Just the head of his cock has broken the barrier but I can't imagine anything more painful or pleasurable. He is tearing me apart. It feels like my whole body is splitting and all I want him to do is thrust further and split me completely but he doesn't thrust. He is slowly pushing foreword rocking his hips against mine as he penetrates me little by little. When he is fully sheathed I let my thoughts stray from the pain that is engulfing me as I almost pass out. I realize that my face is wet, I must have been crying but I don't remember. Harry is no longer moving and I open my eyes to see what's wrong. A gasp escapes my lips. He is staring right at me, his eyes bearing into my soul. He looks horrified with himself and only then do I realise what this must look like to him, I'm crying and screaming in pain but its good pain. He goes to pull out and it looks like he is going to be sick. I have to let him know that this is all right, that I want this. I grab his arm and manage to gasp.

"Don't leave." He looks at me questioningly and I lean foreword to claim his lips in a breathtaking kiss no longer filled with lust and want but with love and tenderness. He melts into the kiss and gradually lowers himself back down, laying almost all his weight on me.

"I love you Draco, I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" He trails off as he whispers this into my ear, and his breath makes me shiver.

"I want you to Harry, I want you to take me, make love to me." He looks at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes, he knows I would never say '_make love to me_' but he doesn't comment and neither do I. I wont take it back. No matter how femininely romantic it sounded, it fit. He nods and leans back up shifting his weight and I reach up to brush his fringe away so I can run my fingers along his scar. I don't often touch his scar because it somehow seems too intimate, but it feels like the right thing to do now. He moans as he slowly moves pulling himself almost completely out before gently thrusting back in. I shudder as he hits my prostate and pleasure courses through my body, the first feeling other then intense pain so far tonight. Harry must realise this as he angles himself to hit the spot with every oncoming thrust. I'm screaming in bliss now. Writhing and moaning underneath him as his thrusts quicken and he pounds into me harder, deeper, faster. All I can do is babble as I feel so close to release, to completion. Harry speaks and his words break through my pleasure-induced haze.

"Your mine Draco." His voice is so lust filled. I'm amazed he can even form coherent sentences with the look of heaven on his face. He continues to plunge inside me. "Tell me your mine Draco. Tell me you belong only to me." What else can I do but agree, who else's could I be. Nobody affects me like he does; nobody gets to me or understands me like he does. Even as enemies he was the most important thing to me.

"God Harry I'm yours!" I scream, I'm so close. Hovering on the edge. "I'm yours, nobody else's. Never, no one but you!" Harry bends his head and sinks his teeth into my shoulder as I continue to yell he moves his hand to my hip, clutching tightly as he juts his hips forward, sweat pouring down his back at the effort of moving slowly again.

"God Harry I'm coming! I'm yours Harry I love you! So close! _YOURS_! I throw back my head and yowl as I come, back arching off the bed and arse clenching around Harry's cock. My body explodes with pleasure as my cock pulses over our chests, completely untouched. My scream was one of pure agony-ecstasy as Harry thrust foreword once more and came, cock throbbing _painfully_ deep inside me. He cries out and collapses onto me. I feel my arm burning with pain and I look over to realise that at some point he must have grabbed my mark again. I wince as he pulls himself out of me and rolls to the side. "Harry," I whisper as he plants gently kisses on my lightning bolt tattoo. "You know I was always yours right?" He looks up into my eyes and I see such anguish there. "I love you Harry. I belong to you _completely_. Mind, body and soul." He smiles now. The first real smile I've seen on his face since I was told to take the mark and decided to become a spy. And it hits me then. He belongs to me as much as I belong to him. He _needs_ me. I smile back and lean over to kiss him. A sweet loving kiss with his mouth moving sleepily against my own, just relishing in each other's mouths, tongues. Relishing in each other's love.

_Fin_

* * *

Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. Please take another few seconds to review cause it means the world to me. 


End file.
